I'll Stop
by bl789
Summary: I think I love him, why else would I trust in him so much, but how will I confess to him? Sequel to Stop It. This is Hirakoba's PoV. Enjoy.


**This part is in Rin's PoV.**

"I want to be loved." I repeated it again to Kai as we sat on his couch, I wanted to be loved as the people around me never did, my parents, my family, everyone. I mean Kai loved me, but only as a friend, he was my best friend no one could ever replace, Chinen was second.

Kai gave me another talk about why I had to go look for love in such a way, prostituting myself, and I responded in the same way as before, I didn't know a better way.

We played video games for a while, I was spending the night in his house, and every time I did, I never went out at night, though these days I didn't feel much like going out, as if my heart got tired of it.

As we played I took little glances at Kai, and he looked a little out of the game, literally, he lost most of the games we played and normally he is pretty good.

I walked to morning practice with him the next day, and we ran into kite, our tennis club captain. Kai told me to go on ahead; he needed to talk to him, I looked back, and they seemed to be in a pretty engaged conversation. I thought of our captain in my way to school. Two days ago, he had helped me again with my problems, and the day after, he made me swear I wouldn't go to school, and he showed me his smile. I smiled to myself thinking about it.

I couldn't stop thinking of his smile, it was the first time I had seen it, my heart was beating fast. At that, I also thought of why in the world was I in his place in the first place. I didn't have a clear reason on why kept calling him when I had problems, I could just call Kai or Chinen. But no, I always called Kite. I didn't know why either, but every time I looked at my phone, the first name I saw was Kite's, or maybe the first name I wanted to see.

In tennis practice the only thing I did was stare at Kite. I was playing doubles with Chinen, and while I was playing, I realized that Kite never took his eyes off of me, and then I realized my own mistake, those eyes never hid anything, I knew he loved me at that moment and I knew my feelings. What else could explain the fact that he never refused to help, even though helping someone like me would be gross.

And then I realized the fact that I never took him out if my mind, ever since he started helping me. No. ever since before that, I never noticed, but I think I might be in love with him. And the notion hit me, me? In love with him? The ruthless captain that's call the assassin? And then I lost consciousness.

I saw the clubrooms ceiling when I opened my eyes, and I realized that club activities were long over and I was missing classes.

"You awake?" I heard the deep voice that always seems to sooth me; it was Kite. He was sitting on the floor in front of me, leaning against the lockers.

I nodded, I tried to act as before, "What happened? Why was I lying down?" I asked as I got up from the bench I had been lying down on.

"The tennis ball hit you on the head, and you collapsed, it was a good serve for you to miss it." He said calmly, a soft glance of amusement I caught in his voice. I smiled at him.

"We should get back to classes." He said, looking at me, he turned around and I followed him.

I'm so stupid, I did it again, I was left behind again by some guy, and I knew it was my fault. I wanted to confess to Kite, but I didn't know if I should. I took my phone out and pressed contacts, Kite was number one in it, and then I pressed call. I wasn't crying, I never really knew what to do when I fell for someone, but if I wanted to make my feelings clear, I had to be straight forward.

"Rin- kun." I heard on the other side, by the sound of his voice, he must have been asleep moments ago.

I told him to come and get me, and in an instant, he said alright.

He arrived in less than half an hour, he was driving his dad's car. He told me to get in fast, his father would be up in around an hour, it was four, he had to work at five. I knew that I must be pretty important to him to take his dad's car.

"I love you." I blurted out once we were in his room, the moon- coming from the window- eliminated the room. I wanted to finally stop this, I was sure I loved Kite, who took care of me unconditionally, a lot.

He looked at me shockingly, I smiled at him and nodded, and reassured him that what I said was true. He surprised me when he smiled back and hugged me.

"I love too." Those words made me cried on his shoulder, but he was there to take care of me, and I thanked him for everything. I would finally stop all of this, finally.

I found him, the person I loved and loved me back, I just wished I would have figured it before.

**Sorry another story that may make no sense either. But I hoped you enjoyed. And if some things are unclear ask me, and no, I don't really have a good explanation of why Rin does things like that to find someone, hey, some people do.**

Sequel

"What! You knew already and you didn't tell me?" Rin's voice could be heard from the clubroom shouting at Kai and Kite.

"I wanted for you to figure it yourself…" Kite said calmly, "…that and you little friend over there forbid me from confessing to you." He pointed at Kai.

"What?" Kai screamed in shocked, "I did it for your own good. Believe me, this guy doesn't deserve you."

And disaster occurred between the three, but Kite and Rin were unconditionally in love with each other.


End file.
